


Drunken love

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Dansenficweek2020, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background Supercorp, Early Mornings, F/F, Flashbacks, Kara Danvers mentioned - Freeform, Lena Luthor Mentioned - Freeform, Morgan Edge mentioned, Past AgentReign, Past Sanvers, Sam panicking, TW for stalking, tw for drowning, tw for mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex recalls her interesting conversation with Nia and Maggie, while she cuddles with Kelly in bed on the early morning hours. Sam is shaken by a vivid nightmare and the pieces to the mystery of Adam Krambergs' death gain a new layer.This is also my contribution to #DansenFicWeek2020.  The theme for this day was 'Early morning.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Drunken love

Drunken Love

(Dansen, Supercorp, Past Agentreign, past Sanvers)

Authors' notes: This is the sequel to 'Drunken Confessions ' and also the submission for #DansenFicWeek2020. The theme on this is 'early morning'.

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Alex lay awake in the early morning hours, listening to Kellys' breathing as her...girlfriend? Was Kelly her girlfriend now? The thought brought a small smile to her face, but they hadn't really talked specifically and now was not the best time, but she liked the idea. She was cuddled in behind Kelly on the bed breathing in her scent and just feeling grateful they were both safe right now.

She had spent a while last night talking to Maggie and Nia surprisingly and a huge part of her felt very confused even on top of feeling utterly relieved by the conversation. She had a lot of questions now about Nia and what exactly the young woman knew but Nias' vague declaration that, _"Everything is gonna be fine. Kelly's safe. Trust me. We need to worry about the next one,"_ was still rolling around in her head. She was definitely gonna talk to her again today. 

Sam was in the living room asleep on the couch. Alex really had to remember to thank her. When she had finally gotten back, she had used Kellys' key to open the door and found a mostly empty pizza box and Kelly nearly asleep with her head resting in Sam's lap. Sam had been midway through an embarrassing story about her and Kelly had been laughing tiredly. The fact that Kelly could gain any levity at this time had pretty much made it all worth it. The conversation with Nia and Maggie had been too extensive to go over right then and she had honestly wanted to get Kelly some rest. Part of her felt immensely guilty for bringing all this drama into Kellys' life, though technically Adam Kramberg had been a problem for her for a while and other women from what Alex had found out.

"uhm…" Kelly yawned lightly, moving around and starting to stretch as she woke up. 

"Hey." 

"Alex...uhm...what time is it?" Kelly asked, sounding groggy and sleepy still.

Alex glanced over at her phone on the night stand. " It's about 530 or so."

"It's too early." Kelly commented.

"Tell me about it."

"What are you doing up this early?" 

"Thinking."

"About what you talked about with Maggie at the police station. You never did get to explaining last night. 

"You should rest." Alex told her, kissing Kellys' shoulder softly and trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Alex…"

"Its…"

"Alex tell me what we're looking at?"

Alex' thoughts were still twisting and twirling in her brain. How could she explain this when she was still piecing it together. The conclusion she was drawing border on impossible too; something she needed to talk to Kara, Lena and Sam about as soon as possible. 

"Nia was at the police station when I got there." Alex explained.

"What?" Kelly asked, seeming more awake as she processed that news.

"Apparently they were expecting me…" Alex told her, still surprised herself.

. . . .

**_(Last night at the police station)_ **

_"Apparently we've been expecting you." Maggie told Alex as Alex walked closer to the desk. She was looking at Nia and back at Alex and sounded almost as confused as Alex felt right now._

_"Hey Alex. " Nia sounded fidgety and nervous, almost like she wasn't a hundred percent certain of what she was doing._

_"Maggie what's-?"_

_"Alex didn't kill Adam Kramberg. Neither did Kel-Miss Olsen." Nia said, looking back at Maggie._

_Alex really needed to catch up. "Wait-"_

_"He didn't die the way you all think he did." Nia was practically whispering and she seemed scared._

_Maggie looked down at some paperwork on her desk. " We have a Miss Kelly Olsen, listen as a person of interest." Maggie admitted. "When we checked Mr Krambergs' home we found a lot of pictures...pictures of her, and...well his interest in her was obvious. There were others too but most of it was..."_

_"He was stalking her."_

_"How exactly is Alex involved in all this?" Maggie addressed the question to Nia for some reason?_

_"I told you, she was coming."_

_"Okay, uhm...can someone catch me up."_

_"It's gonna happen again. It's not what you thought it was." Nia stated as if that answered everything, even though it was about as clear as mud. " That's how I know it wasn't Kelly or Alex."_

_"How do you and Kelly know each other exactly?" Maggie asked, as she looked back at Alex. Alex could already see Maggie putting it together though. Maggie had always been smart._

_"We uhm...she's…" Alex wasn't actually sure if she could say Kelly was her girlfriend. Saying she was just a friend would be a lie though._

_"Alex and Kelly are together." Nia answers for her. She says it so simply and matter of fact like._

_Maggie looks at her, searching her eyes for something for a moment. "Oh. I- I didn't know you were seeing anyone after you and Sam-"_

_That subject trails off into quiet for a moment. It's been nearly two years since their break up. Alex doesn't really wanna poke that old wound for either of them._

_"So what's this about Kramberg and things not being what we think?" Alex shifts focus back to Nia._

_"She held him underwater. He wasn't pushed in."_

_"She? She who?"_

_"I'm not sure." Nia whispered. " It wasn't clear." Nia seemed to be staring off into space for a moment._

_"Alex is this a…" Maggie made a vague flying gesture with her hand._

_Alex didn't want to answer that or contemplate the possibility. She shrugged helplessly, not sure what to say, especially with Nia sitting right there._

_"I have to go." Nia said, suddenly seeming to come to and pop back mentally from wherever it was that she had gone to._

_"What?"_

_Nia stood up. "It's an emergency." She said to Maggie before turning to Alex. " We have to talk later. "_

_"Wait?"_

_"Everything is gonna be fine. Kellys safe. Trust me. We need to worry about the next one." She told Alex, then she was out the door before Alex could ask her any more questions._

_Alex turned back to Maggie._

_"So…"_

_"Kellys'..."_

_"I'll talk to detective Matthews. I had a hunch he was barking up the wrong tree anyways." Maggie told her._

_Alex nodded. "Thanks."_

_Maggie smiled at her fondly. The kind of smile that used to make Alex flustered and blush when they had been together. It was much less lust and more familiar fondness now though. "Anytime." There was a lot of weight behind that word. "Keep me up to date on whatever it is that's going on with that kid." She gestured at the door Nia had recently left out of. "She obviously knows something. This is still a police investigation." Maggie looked back at some papers on her desk. "I'm not sure how she knew though."_

_"Knew what?"_

_"About Krambergs death. Further autopsy revealed bruising that indicates he was held by something. He wasn't just hit in the head. That's how I knew Matthew's was probably barking up the wrong tree anyways."_

_Alex pretty much decided right then that she needed to call a team meeting. Tomorrow though, cause Kelly was waiting up for her tonight._

_. . . ._

**(Present)**

"So the good news is, You're problem off the suspect radar. Bad news…"

"We have no idea what's going on." Kelly stated the obvious.

"I'm working on that part." Alex assured her. _I'm never gonna let anything hurt you._ She thought. Kelly wasn't some helpless damsel in distress but she couldn't help feeling protective over her.

"Babe go back to sleep." Alex told Kelly.

She started to slip out of the bed.

"Alex…" Kelly watched her get up. "Come back. Where are you going?"

I'm just checking on Sam."

Alex opened the bedroom door and walked out towards the living room to look and make sure Sam was okay. She expected to find her asleep, but Sam was sitting up, seeming shaky and a little sweaty. 

"Sam?"

Sam turned up the volumn on a news report she was watching on her phone.

"Local businessman Morgan Edge found dead. Sources indicate strangling as the cause. His body was dumped in the water and washed up a few hours ago. Police are on the scene. Edge was in the mist of being sued for his suspected involvement in…" The news woman spoke over the video Sam was watching on her phone.

Sam looked over at Alex. "I had a dream- a nightmare...like-"

The sound of the bedroom door opening cut off whatever Sam was about to say. Kelly stepped out of the bedroom. She was wearing just a red t-shirt and some short sleep shorts.

Kelly came into the living room, quietly looking around and seeing Sam awake. Alex' brain was in panic mood. What she was suspecting was impossible. It had been fixed. Lena had found a cure for that so the thought was…

Kelly was looking at Sam who was shaking and unfocused on the couch. Without question, Kelly started to step over towards her.

"Kelly…" Alex reached out to stop her. Trying to be cautious, even when she wasn't sure what to say.

Kelly moved past Alex' attempted warning. Alex really wanted to kick herself now for not calling a meeting for last night. Kelly sat down on the couch by Sam.

"Sam?"

Sam turned her phone, replaying the news report for Kelly.

"Morgan Edge? Isn't that the guy who poisoned-?"

"That's him." Alex answered, moving over towards the couch, kneeling down by Kelly and Sam.

Sam was staring at her own hands now. Alex thought for a moment that she might be in trouble, until Kelly moved over on the couch, closer to Sam and slowly pulled Sam into a hug, which calmed her down momentarily. Kelly was sweet like that. Alex loved that about her, which she had to admit quietly to herself. 

"Lena despised that guy." Sam whispered. "So did I. "

"Sam, it's not your fault, someone killed him." Kelly reassured her.

As the early morning light peeked through the windows in the living room, all Alex could think about was a few weeks, when she talked to Sam and what Nia said last night.

"What if it is my fault?" Sam asked, still not pulling out of the hug from Kelly. 

Some weirdly sentiment part of Alex was once again soft at watching these two bond so quickly. Kelly reached out one hand squeezing Alex' shoulder and looking over at her. "Sam…" Kelly paused and changed direction. " Alex, what is going on?"

Before Alex could respond or deflect, her phone was ringing. RING RING!! She looked at the bed room down the hall, where she could hear it coming from. Before she could get up to answer it though, Sam's phone went off as well. It was Brainys' number. _What the hell._

Alex held out her hand quietly asking Sam for the phone. She tapped the speaker phone as she answered. "Brainy, it's Alex. You're on speaker."

There was a pause, before a voice answered. "Alex...it's Nia."

What the hell?

Kelly looked at her in confusion. 

"It must be true." Sam whispered.

. . . .

  
  


**FIN**

_Thank you for reading. Please leave comments or Kudos of constructive criticism._

_TBC in: 'Drunken Brunette billionaires and energetic unbreakable blondes_

  
  
  
  



End file.
